Saix's Little Piece of Heaven
by Cimanimmanim
Summary: In Saix's mind this is horrid or could it be a change for the better. Rated T for now.


Saix's Little Piece of Heaven

Saix was running back and forth through the house like a maniac. He began to panic, " Where's the ring?"

He began looking all over until he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. "Okay, I found it", he said and began checking things off in his head, "Dinner, ready. Plates and silverware, check. Candles, check."

Everything was in place and Xemnas would be home any minute now. Saix began walking back down the steps from fixing his hair again when the door bell rang. Oh my god, he thought, he's here. Saix hurried over to the door and opened it. "Hi, Xemnas!", Saix loudly exclaimed

He blinked once, then twice. "Hi Saix.", He said and looked in the door, " Is there a reason why the lights are off?"

"Just go to the dining room. I'll be there in a minute.",Saix said while disappearing into the darkness of the house.

Xemnas went inside and sat down while Saix went to prepare their plates. Once Saix set the plates on the table, they began eating. Soon, he got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of wine and offered Xemnas some. "Sure, I'll take some.", Xemnas said

Saix poured both of them a glass of wine. Saix immediately drank his and quietly waited for Xemnas to finish his. He knelt onto one knee in front of Xemnas and pulled out the small black box. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm, what is it?'

"W-well we've been together for a long time now. And I-I was wondering i-if you would m-marry me?", He stammered

Xemnas simply stared at him in confusion, trying to comprehend what his lover just said. When he realised what was said his tried his best not to laugh at the idea. Saix still sat there waiting for an answer from him, Xemnas, who couldn't hold in his laughter, began laughing, " You honest;y think that I , of all people would marry you?" ,He continued laughing, " Maybe another time because I'm far to busy for this type of commitment."

"Okay, I understand.", Saix said quietly and put the box away.

" Good because I don,t want another random idea like that again. Especially when I'm working during the busiest time of the year."

Saix nodded and stood there. Glaring at the ground blaming himself for everything that happened tonight. "Hey Saix, Are you okay? We can do this another time you know.", Xemnas reassured.

Saix realised that everything that was unfolding wasn't his fault, it was Xemnas' fault. His fault for rejecting him and his fault for whats going to happen. Saix picked up the knife on the table and began playing with it, "I've been thinking of some changes, Xemnas. Very serious ones.", Saix purred and his eyes flashed dangerously.

Xemnas looked at him confused again, What are you talking about?"

Saix looked dead at him and narrowed his eyes, "Changes to you."

Xemnas rose from his seat, his eyes fixed on the blade in Saix's grasp, "What do you plan on doing with that?"

"Nothing much... Just some adjustments to your lifestyle.",Saix said softly

Xemnas began backing away and Saix advanced onto him, "What are you backing away for? I'm not going to hurt you... much."

Xemnas turned and ran towards the front door. Saix ran after at full speed and caught up. He grabbed Xemnas' arm and drove the knife into his back. Xemnas fell forward and screamed in pain. He continued drawing jagged cuts and gashes into his back. Blood splattered everywhere, staining Xemnas' pristine white shirt a deep crimson red, that same color was on Saix's hands and face. "Saix... Please stop... I'm sorry.", Xemnas groaned in agony.

" Maybe you should have thought of that before you rejected me!", Saix growled

After that Saix ignored his cries and pleas for forgiveness. "Shut up!", he growled.

He turned Xemnas over and punched him in his chest. Feeling his ribcage cave in Xemnas screeched in pain. Saix cut his chest open and reached in, Saix pulled out his heart and glared at him as the life drain from his eyes. "Hmph, seems like now you have lost your life and heart. Like you even deserved one...", he said coldly as he got up to walk away.

Not wanting to have a dead person laying around he dragged Xemnas' lifeless body towards the closet and threw him in. Saix then went to the living room and began to watch television. Unaware that Xemnas was beginning to stir, Saix kept watching his show and glad that he was finally dead. As Xemnas began to stir, he held his head and groaned. His shirt was in tatters and he was in a dark, small space. Xemnas' vision soon became clear and he noticed that the cramped enclosure was actually the closet, he opened it and peeked out a bit. The one who betrayed him was carelessly sitting on the couch watching his favprite program, without a care in the world. "hmm...", he purred as he began plotting revenge.

Not wanting to wait he opened the door and Saix quickly turned around to see a bloody and torn lover. "H-Hey Xemnas...", the bluenette said nervously.

"Oh don't even try that with me! You tried to kill me! Me, of all people in the world... The way you overreacted was just immature and over rejection too! Well, im back and out for revenge!", Xemnas yelled at the bluenette

Saix jumped up and ran out of the living room with Xemnas not very far behind. He ran to the front door and tried to yank it open. He looked around for a quick second and was relieved to not see Xemnas behind him. Xemnas, however, was in the dining room with the exact same steak knife that was used to stab him in his hand. When he walked out of the Dining room and into the hallway, he hear the door slam shut.

Outside Saix ran for his life, trying to escape from his vengeful lover who wanted him dead. Xemnas was grateful for accidentally leaving the keys in the car and he opened the door. He put the keys into the egnition and drove down the street after Saix.

However, he continued to run, until he heard the faint sound of a rumbling engine behind him. He turned around to see headlights getting closer and closer, and at the last second he dived out of the way and rolled along the ground. The car kept going and skid to a halt and began turning around. Saix made a bee line for the cemetery and hid behind on of the larger tombstones. He was breathing heavily as he crouched down behind a tombstone thinking, 'He tried to hit me!'

Saix eventually calmed down and took a good look at his surroundings. He realised that it was dark and there wasnt a single shimmer of light. Not wanting to be ambushed by Xemnas, he decided to keep moving before sunrise came or Xemnas found him. Saix got up and began walking but as he did, everything went blurry and he fell to the ground. He tried to get up but, there was just too much pain from whatever it was that attacked him. He finally opened his eyes to see a familiar pair of amber eyes glaring down at him and Xemnas kneeled down to get a closer look. "Well, well, I finally caught up to you.", he chuckled darkly

Saix looked up in horror as the knife gleamed in the moon light. "Its time for a little repayment...", Xemnas growled as he plunged the knife deep into Saix's chest. Xemnas smiled as Saix screamed louder and louder with each stab and cut. He soon screamed so much the he couldnt anymore due to his hoarse voice. "I'm sorry...", he pleaded, trying to get his lover to stop.

" You should have thought about that before you killed me!", Growled Xemnas.

Xemnas continued to ignore Saix's pleas and cries, he was too busy breaking bone and snapping arteries in half. Saix, realising how badly he had screwed up, began crying as his body was torn apart. Xemnas noticed , but he didn't and wouldn't care. Saix didn't care when he was mercilessly stabbing him to death, but why dwell on the past. He was focused on what was before him, a lover whose words meant nothing to him. Xemnas was still stabbing and ripping away when all at once, a splash of blood covered the front of his shirt and Saix's ribcage caved in.

Xemnas smiled at this and stuck his hand in digging around for the dislodged heart. He studied it for a moment and took note that it was still beating but, he didnt care just like his lover did not care for his loss. He then ate his heart and glowered at Saix, who was still crying. "Get up, you sniffling baby!", he growled at the bluenette., "Your coming with me."

He dragged Saix down the street and until they saw a chapel and pulled him around the back. He left Saix standing there for a moment and walked back out minutes later with a chainsaw. "If you want to make this up to me then make this the best night of my life.", Xemnas commanded of him.

The two went back around to the front and Saix went inside of the chapel. Minutes later there were screams of horror and agony as the chainsaw ripped through limbs and bodies. The sounds of people screaming was like music to his ears and Xemnas closed his eyes as he listened to the chorus of shrieks, cries, and screams. As the screams began to die down, he opened one eye and the door to the Chapel opened. "Well, come on in... I hope you like it...", Saix said

Xemnas walked into the Chapel and scoped the room for any survivors. He saw walls soaked in blood, limbs hanging over the chairs and dead bodies strewn across the place, while some were in heaps and piles. He continued past pools of blood and disembodied heads as he walked up to the alter, he then stood there waiting for the priest to start. Saix beginning to get impatient glared at him and he visibly flinched. "O-Okay, we are gathered here today-"

"Just skip to the end!", Xemnas growled

"D-Do you take this man in marriage for the rest of your unholy and unnatural life?", asked the priest

"I do.", purred Saix

"And, do you take this man in marriage for the rest of your unoly and unnatural life?"

"I do.", Xemnas purred as he brought Saix into a passion filled kissed.

He then grabbed the chainsaw and cut the priests gut open.


End file.
